1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to noise attenuation for an aircraft propulsion system and, more particularly, to noise attenuation of exhaust gas from an aircraft propulsion system.
2. Background Information
Aircraft propulsion system generate low and high frequency noise. There is a continued need in the art to decrease generation of such noise in order to reduce, among other things, noise disturbances near airports.